


【带卡】我下定决心的那一天

by bueerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】我下定决心的那一天

不要看着我！不要看着我！！

带土一拳打碎了卡卡西的相框，画面中卡卡西尚且年少，眉眼弯弯，是罕见的笑脸。可带土只是一拳一拳地打向地板上照片，有玻璃锲进他的手，红色的血滴在卡卡西的脸上。

卡卡西一直是英雄。带土过去也试图与他比肩，嚷嚷着开眼就去把卡卡西打趴下。他一直在追赶卡卡西，一直想跟卡卡西看到同样的风景。

桌上镜子映出来的，带土的脸。左眼阖着，眼缝里黑糊糊的，看不见眼白，因为那里连眼球也没有。右脸布满疤痕，让他看上去老了十岁，摸上去就像沙漠里的河，是干涸后千沟万壑的河床。离开的日子度日如年，每天每天，无法入睡只是睁着眼睛往上看，即使闭上眼睛也马上会被噩梦惊醒，反反复复直到天边泛白。原本健气的短发现在却长到了肩膀以下，发尾炸起，许久未梳显得乱糟糟。带土这副样子，蓬头垢面，不仅外边脏，里边也脏了。

卡卡西还在笑，好像带土的一切错误都能包容，因为带土也是个英雄。带土瞳孔瞪大，掐着自己的脖子。他的灵魂确确实实在身体里没错，可他的身体仿佛不是他的身体了。他无法控制自己的手不停的收缩，他把自己掐得口水直流，眼珠上翻。是你吗？是你吗？卡卡西？！！那双手终于放过了带土的脖子，他趴在地上，呕出一股一股的酸水。他的眼睛里躺着流不出的眼泪，闪烁了几下融合在眼球表面的粘膜里。在卡卡西面前，他竟然羞愧得无地自容。

卡卡西的眼角有一点红，那是带土的血。带土拿起照片，撕了个粉碎。镜子里的带土，带上了面具。视野瞬间变得狭窄，带土看见深夜的天空是黑色的，此时一切生物都在沉睡，等到早上一睁开眼睛就会有阳光的照射。带土像是格格不入的夜行者，从来都是等待阳光，他和卡卡西看到的注定不会是同一个世界。

已经回不了头了，卡卡西，不要看着我……


End file.
